


Break Time

by awhitehead17



Series: TimKon Week 2019 [2]
Category: Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Caring Kon, Day Two, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kon making sure that Tim looks after himself once again, M/M, Massage, TimKon Week 2019, stressed tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitehead17/pseuds/awhitehead17
Summary: When Kon finds Tim working himself to the ground once again, he decides to intervene and gets his boyfriend to relax.





	Break Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is done for day two of TimKon week 2019. The prompts were Established Relationship or Arranged Marriage. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :D

The first thing he heard upon entering the apartment was the sound of typing on the computer. He rolls his eyes as he closes the door behind him because it really wasn’t that surprising. Tim was always on his laptop nowadays, always typing up something whether it’s a case document, a mission report or WE files, he’s always doing something on that electronic device.

Kon heads for the main bedroom mainly because that’s where the typing was coming from, therefore meaning that Tim must be in the bedroom. He hasn’t seen Tim for a while and he just wanted to stop by to see his boyfriend for the day.

Sure enough that’s where he finds his boyfriend. Tim was hunched over his desk with the laptop in front of him rapidly typing away at something. There was bits of paper scattered all around him, food wrappers were tossed about hazardously over the floor, there were a mixture of mugs and soda cans around him too. Kon rolls his eyes at the mess, apparently Tim’s been sat here for quite some time.

Tim pauses his typing to reach up and run a hand through his hair letting out an annoyed huff and groans as he does so. He stares at the screen for a minute before going back to his typing. Kon wonders if Tim even realises that he was there, if he did know then obviously he was ignoring Kon but it wouldn’t be surprising if he didn’t know considering how focused he is on whatever it was.

“Hey.” He calls out from the bedroom’s door. He watches as Tim jumps at the call and as he goes tense. Tim turns around to face him and when he recognises who it was he visibly relaxes and goes back to his laptop.

“Hey.”

Kon walks into the bedroom and stands behind Tim, looking over his shoulder at what he was doing. He had a few different paper files opened up next to him and on the screen of his computer he had it split into three sections, it appears he’s working on three different projects at the same time. Kon then wraps his arms around Tim’s shoulders and chest in a hug. The meta takes a moment to feel his boyfriend, frowning as he does so, because Jesus, Tim was _tense._

“Dude, you are so tense…” Kon comments looking at him worriedly. He knows that Tim can get tense under stressful circumstances but he’s never actually seen or felt Tim be this tense before.

His comment seems to have triggered something inside of Tim because suddenly Kon was being shoved off and Tim was standing there in front of him giving him a death glare.

“_Yes I am tense.” _Tim hisses at him. “You want to know why I’m tense Kon? It’s because I am being forced to worked ragged. Bruce is constantly on to me about patrol and about a murder case that’s come up, he also keeps going on to me about fucking WE and why the stock takes have been the lowest they have been in years, he expects me to instantly know the answer to why _his_ company has had a bad year. I am constantly doing mission reports for the Titan’s because none of you can be bothered to do them yourselves. I am also having to make plans for every one of our training sessions because nobody else will. I have Dick and Jason constantly bugging me about their tech in their suits and why it wasn’t working the way it was supposed to. I have Damian continuously threatening to kill me every day and insulting me. I am so _sick and tired of it_.”

Kon’s shocked. He stands there blinking at Tim with no idea on what to say. His boyfriend was still glaring at him, though now his chest was heaving and Kon could see him visibly shaking. Whether that was from anger or stress or exhaustion he has no idea (probably all three). But as Tim ranted all he could think about was how bad he felt for him, poor Tim, everyone seems to be bugging him and not giving him a chance to take a moment for himself.

In front of him Tim turns away and seems to get a hold of himself by taking a deep breath and holding it before letting it out. He does that a few times and when he turns back to Kon it’s with slumped shoulder’s and a guilty look on his face.

“Kon I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to explode like that at you… you just happened to be there and this has been piling up and I didn’t realise just how much-”

“Hey, no, none of that man.” Kon says cutting him off. He reaches forward and grabs Tim’s hand, holding it with both of his. “You don’t need to apologise for letting off some steam, clearly you needed to. I think you should have a break now though.”

“I can’t Kon.” Tim instantly protests. He gestures to the cluttered filled desk, “There’s so much I have to get on with.”

Kon shakes his head, “Yeah and running yourself into the ground isn’t helping anyone. You need a break, allow yourself a couple of hours to wind down and relax. How long have you been at all of this Tim?”

Tim doesn’t answer him straight away. Kon waits a few more beats but when it’s clear that Tim wasn’t going to answer he asks the question again, this time a little more forcefully. “_How long_ Tim?”

“Nearly a week…”

Kon blinks at that. The admission was so quiet that if he didn’t have super-hearing he totally would have missed it. “A week? Are you fucking serious! Tim that’s ridiculous!”

Tim looks away from him shamefully but doesn’t comment. Kon lets go of Tim’s hand and rubs a hand down his face in exasperation, it’s never easy is it?

Getting an idea in his head, Kon reaches over and shuts the laptop lid, ignoring Tim’s cries in protest and proceeds to grab Tim and force him over to the bed. He ignores Tim’s struggles for freedom and pushes him down onto the mattress before manhandling him around so he was on his stomach.

“Kon what are you doing?” Tim demands still struggling in his hold. 

Struggle is all he can do, Kon’s got a pretty good hold on him with his TTK so he can’t actually escape. Kon takes both of Tim’s socks off his feet before reaching up for the waist band of his sweats, he drags the fabric down and eventually off of his legs only leaving his underwear on. He climbs on the bed and straddles Tim’s hips with his thighs before removing Tim’s shirt off him leaving his boyfriend nearly naked underneath him.

Tim continues to squirm and cranes his neck so he can look at Kon with an angry gaze, “I’m really not in the mood for sex Kon, so let me go.”

Kon pauses, raising an eyebrow at him. Sex hadn’t even been in his mind, like at all. He takes a moment to consider their positions and yeah okay, it really does seem like Kon is going to make Tim have sex but that truly wasn’t his intention. He needed to get at Tim’s skin for the best results of what he’s about to do to his boyfriend.

Kon leans down and presses a light kiss to his temple, “It’s not sex, I’m just going to help you relax that’s all. You’ve been worked to the ground and I’m sorry that I didn’t realise before it got to this stage but I’m going to help you to rest and loosen up a bit.”

“I don’t have the time for this!”

Kon ignores him in favour of paying attention to Tim’s scarred back. A mixture of dark pink and white criss-cross over his flesh from the many of wounds and battle scars he’s picked up over the years of being a vigilante. He bends down and presses a kiss to each one, each one has a story behind it, one of which proves Tim is stronger than most, he’s been knocked down but he’s always gotten back up.

He sits back up and reaches forward, starting with Tim’s shoulders he gently kneads the skin and muscles there. It’s hard to begin with because of how tense Tim was. At the first touch Tim makes a noise like a surprised gasp before quickly covering it up with an annoyed growl. “Kon I don’t have time for a massage.”

Kon makes a noncommittal noise, not really paying any attention to what Tim was saying. He moves away from his shoulders and starts down his back, slowly kneading the muscles there to try and get them to loosen up a little bit. Once he’s gone over Tim’s body once, he’s going to go over it again a lot more thorough and deeper to really try and get Tim to relax.

Seeming to finally understand that he wasn’t getting away from this Tim stops squirming and lies still underneath Kon. Now that Tim was no longer fighting against him Kon could feel his body loosen up slightly, he was still as tense as a plank but not as much as before.

Kon works his way down Tim’s back, running his hands up and down his spine and his sides in attempts to get Tim used to the touch and get him to relax. He works over Tim’s hips before descending lower to Tim’s legs. He smirks as he runs his fingers over the arches of Tim’s feet, his boyfriend violently jerks in his hold and snaps at Kon for it which has him laughing.

Leaving Tim’s feet alone he goes back up to Tim’s shoulders and starts again. This time putting more strength into it as he kneads the skin, trying to get rid of all of the knots that have built up over the last couple of weeks. The hard pressure is what he must have been needing because Tim begins to moan in pleasure as Kon works on his shoulders.

“That does feel good Kon…” Tim gets out breathlessly.

Kon smiles, already knowing that. He starts to feel Tim relaxing underneath his hands and knows that it’s working now Tim’s allowing it to. He finishes off with his shoulders and moves down his back, massaging and rubbing the muscles along his spine and down to his hips.

By the time Kon gets back down to Tim’s legs, his boyfriend was as loose as a limp rag. All the tension has now been drained out of his body leaving him completely boneless on the mattress underneath them. Kon takes a moment to listen in on Tim’s breathing and heartbeat, he finds both of them going at a slow, calm pace, that alone confirms how relaxed Tim is now.

Kon places Tim’s foot back down on the bed and leans forward to try and see his boyfriends face which was half mushed into the pillow. His eyes were closed and Kon was almost convinced that Tim had fallen asleep, well until Tim cracks open an eye lid and looks up at him with a dopey grin.

“That was nice,” Tim hums appreciatively.

Kon raises a knowing eyebrow at him, “Yeah? How are you feeling now, any better?”

“I don’t want to move. Like at all. I think you massaged away my ability to move.”

“That good huh.” Kon grins, he lies down next to Tim and openly watches him. “See, this is why I do these massages, it gets you to relax dude. I can’t even remember the last time I did one for you.”

Tim doesn’t comment at that. Kon’s not bothered by it, he simply reaches out and strokes a hand over the back of Tim’s head, caressing his hair in his fingers. His actions seems to make Tim sink down even further into the pillows and Kon silently watches him as he seems to slowly drift off into a peaceful sleep.

He carefully gets off the bed and grabs a blanket to cover Tim with while he sleeps. As lays it over Tim’s shoulder’s there was a quiet whisper coming from his best friend, Kon bends down so he could see his face again. Tim had his eyes closed but there was a contented smile on his face.

“Thanks Kon, for everything, for looking after me when I can’t seem to do it myself sometimes.”

Kon feels a smile come up on his face at that. He kisses Tim’s head, softly saying, “You don’t need to thank me Tim, I love you okay. Just get some rest and we’ll deal with everything else later on when you’re awake.”

“Uh-huh. Love you too…”

He grins as Tim’s words drift away as he finally falls asleep for good. Kon presses one more kiss to his head before deciding to leave him be. Now that Tim was taken care of, he really ought to try and sort everything else out for him, the first thing being getting his workload down to a more manageable size. He takes a deep breath and mentally prepares himself for the challenge that’s about to come because it’s not going to be easy.


End file.
